Confession
by RavenWolfe
Summary: Kagome's finally found a way to tell Inuyasha how she feels about him, but will he get the message? Oneshot..I don't own Inuyasha!


-1Hey peoples, this is just something the Muses bit me with. I don't know if it's any good, but I'd really appreciate some feedback either way. Thanks!

Kagome's heart was racing, her insides twisted up. _Relax, _she told herself, _you've stared demons in the eyes before, even slain them-this should be easy_... But 'should be' and 'is' are very different, as she was finding out. All she had to do was get up in front of her class, and read what she'd written aloud. _Yes...go up there in front of 30-plus others, all staring at me-judging me...and Inuyasha too.. _She'd managed to convince him to come to her time, because she'd finally found a way to make her feelings clear to him-without having to say it to him directly. She had to do this, her mind was made up. He was waiting on the roof of the school, unseen, but listening no less. She knew he would hear. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand. The teacher's gaze fell on her.

"Ah, miss Higurashi! Would you like to volunteer?"  
She nodded, and got stiffly to her feet, not looking at any of her classmates as she went to the front of the room. At first she could not meet any of her classmates' eyes, for fear of freezing up. She focused instead on her paper-on Inuyasha...

"..I live in two worlds, this, and another. In this one I am a student, one of so many. I am a face lost in the crowd. It is a gray world, where one can only be set apart by achievements and rankings. It is devoid of life and beauty. In the other, I am a Lady, a heroine, known and respected by many. I am unique there, and rejoice in it. It is a place pulsing with vitality, jewel-bright with diamonds of dew on the grass, wildflowers, deepest sapphire oceans...the stars themselves are as so many gemstones scattered on black velvet….

"In my gray world, I am a lone she-wolf, shackled down by weakness and infirmities. I fear I will be swept aside by the dull, thundering herds of others. I will be crushed, trampled, left to die. There, I have found others like myself, allies who would never turn their backs on me. 'Till death do us part' rings with deeper meaning. In my ordinary gray world, monotony wraps chains about my ankles, dragging me onward to the grave. I break those chains in my Otherworld, if only for an hour. No two days pass in the same way, and always there is something new to discover...

"My haven, my escaping-place, is far from peaceful. There is war and sickness and murder and despair. I have seen many-women, children, infants even-slaughtered in cold blood. It is a wild untamed place, fraught with peril. Yet my knight stands beside me, and I do not fear. With him at my side I defy the dangers...  
My silver Knight, my fanged Protector, my shield..  
he dwells there also...

"If someone were to ask me, 'What does Freedom smell like?', I would tell them it smells like he does. His scent is the richness of forest soil, the cool freshness that follows a rainstorm, and his own musky vitality, all in one.  
If I were asked, 'What is the taste of Heaven?', I can answer that too, for it is on his lips when he kisses me. To the question, 'Can one touch Sanctuary?', my answer is yes, for I do so whenever he holds me close.  
If I were asked what color True Love is, my reply is that it is golden-the color of his eyes. If someone asked me what the sweetest sound of all is, it is his voice speaking my name...

"I dwell in two worlds, one Now, one Then. The Now I spend time in when I can, slogging through my dull scholarly existence. The Then, I escape to, taking refuge when those around me say I am not well. There I am beyond all weakness, impervious to pain. A dream, perhaps? If so I hope never to wake. I know one day, maybe sooner, maybe later, I will escape into the Then one final time. My Knight will draw my to his side forever, and I will not look back. Whenever it be, sooner or later, I hope that once my spirit takes flight, when it arrives Beyond the first voice I hear is his...''

Kagome took another deep breath and bowed slightly to her audience.  
"..Thank you.."  
Looking around, she wondered why so many of them were in tears.  
…_Was it something I said?_  
Inuyasha, perched on the roof, felt his face burn-with pleasure, though, not shame.   
_Kagome...I love you too.._

So there's my story. Any good? Any not good? Any comments at all would help greatly. Bows gratefully to nice readers Domo arigatou! Thanks, and have a nice day!


End file.
